Collecting Strays
by Simply Kim
Summary: In another of his attempts to find his perfect 'master', Kon felt as if he was on the verge of breaking down...


**TITLE:** _Collecting Strays_

**AUTHOR:** _Simply Kim_

**DISCLAIMER/S:** _I'd love to have the creativity and talent Kubo Tite does. Unfortunately, I don't, so I don't own any of these characters or the series... just this story. _

**NOTE/S:** _My first Bleach fic – which is no more than a drabble. XD Just Glorifying Kon-love, I guess. XD_

* * *

**COLLECTING STRAYS **

* * *

Kon was now on the verge of breaking down. It was hard going through what he always went through day after painful day; being played with by Ichigo's sisters Yuzu-chan and Karin-chan, being choked to death just to be extracted from his temporary body, and then being used to let Ichigo's body remain mobile to avoid as much trouble as possible while he fought as a Shinigami.

He couldn't take it anymore, so he tried escaping multiple times – only to fail horribly – and suffer the consequences of his actions. Still he pursued his dream, being free of his restraints and existing just as a normal person. He admitted that he was wrong in choosing the ones he wanted to care for him as he looked for a respectable and worthy body for himself; sexy, busty women were often equated with snappish behaviour – at least in their area, and frankly, Kon knew that sticking to such kind would kill him. That was what nearly happened during his first try, and he came back to Ichigo and Rukia crying like a complete baby.

He sighed, staring at his cotton-stuffed arms, the areas where nonexistent palms should be, and the 'fingers' that were but mere felt paper. It was degrading being in such weak body, and that knowledge was eating him inside. If only someone would take care of him properly, he wouldn't ask for more than what he had and what he was, but that was where the problem lay – there was no one, and it frustrated him.

Maybe he just wasn't likeable enough. Children would outgrow him if he did not find a proper body and would definitely cast him aside, so that was not an option. As said before, women were also out of the question since they were scary most of the time. Did that constitute letting himself be adopted by men instead? Tempting but no – he was sure all men were like Ichigo and they would disembowel him and tear his precious skin. He was one hundred percent cotton after all.

Kon sighed once again before realizing he was in unfamiliar territory. The street was narrower here and the neighbourhood was dreary. Panicking, he looked left and then right, noticing the single lighted window this time of night.

Damn his emotions and his impulsiveness! He kicked himself mentally and proceeded to where the window was. He had only moved a couple of steps when a creature with bright blue eyes stared at him curiously. He would've easily evaded if not for the fact that the creature was directly in front of him – landed in front of him to be exact. If he was flesh he would've been perspiring heavily already, but that was not the case. He stiffened, unable to move and frightened beyond words.

He was about to close his eyes and wait for the creature to maul him when the apartment door opened suddenly and the creature turned towards it, alert, before its muscles relaxed and sat, making a mewling nose as it did.

_A cat... only a cat..._ Kon sighed in relief.

"Nyan-ko, I told you not to go out at this time of night." The reproving words held a familiar tone. Kon couldn't see clearly, but he was sure he was the same silhouette before.

The cat rose and scampered to the newcomer. Even in his motionless state, his eyes strained to see more of who it was – so he could decide if he should run or not. If the human looked harmless enough, he would just pretend to be a toy. Who knew? Maybe he could get lucky and have a roof over his head tonight. _No need to be afraid, it's just a person... with a demonic blue-eyed cat... Stay still... concentrate..._

"Kon?"

It was then that everything clicked.

"Ah! Ishida Uryuu?" He cried out in shock. "What are you doing here?"

There was a short pause before the soft response came. "Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?"

"I..." Kon found himself without words, and he scuffed his clothed feet on the pavement.

"You don't have a place to stay." It was a statement, not a question. He knew that Ishida had an inkling of why he was loitering around but was deciding on holding back and asking him about it.

"Yeah..." Kon finally answered after a few moments of thought. "I was... taking a walk."

There was doubt in the Quincy's eyes, even an idiot such as Kon sometimes recognised it. However, funny thing was, he didn't voice it out as per usual. Was he really this silent? Kon was not so sure. The times he saw him, especially the time before Soul Society happened, he seemed proud and disruptive in a very vocal way. He often heard him and Ichigo fight over the simplest things, and most of the time, come to blows.

"I see." Came Ishida's calm voice. "Have you eaten yet?"

The stuffed lion was terribly surprised at the unnecessary hospitality. "I don't eat." He scowled. "I'm trapped in this thing and unless I get human bodily systems and functions, I wouldn't be able to!"

Darkened eyes remained calculating even as a hint of surprise over Kon's imperious answer flashed – and was gone just as quickly as it appeared. What was left was the usual coldness he had never been the focal point of. Usually, Kon saw that look on Ishida's face whenever Ichigo was around. "Well then, even if you're not hungry, do come inside and warm yourself. It's cold out here." With that, without waiting for an answer, he turned and headed back inside, closing the door quietly in his wake.

Kon's eyes narrowed. How did the Quincy think he could follow when he closed the only doorway he could enter in?

**_CREAK-CREAK_**

_Oh_. He thought as he spied the swinging pet entrance carved poorly on the door. Then, his mood got even worse. _What does he think I am? I'm The Great Kon! I shouldn't be treated like some random pet! _His mind grumbled as he moved forward almost reluctantly.

He went in through it anyway... beats freezing to death outside.

* * *

**ENDE**

* * *

**A/N:** _Feedbacks are greatly appreciated!_


End file.
